gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bleed Out
Morto Preso Roman morre O carro foi destruído O carro ficou preso Dardan fugiu |missãoantes = First Date |próxima = Easy Fare }} Bleed Out é uma das missões de Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Após o encontro com Michele, Roman pede a Niko ajuda pois ele está novamente sendo atacado pelos Loan Sharks, então Niko os espanca e vai atrás do líder deles, então após o jogador decidir o seu destino, Niko vai embora e leva Roman para o local de trabalho. Curiosidades Se o jogador marcar presença no encontro com Michelle, Roman será completamente violentado e ele ligará a Niko pedindo uma carona para voltar ao local serviço. Quando chegar a hora de perseguir Dardan você pode seguir até o fim a Crockett Avenue pois ela vai até BOABO. Dardan pode ser eliminado de vários jeitos: bater, atirar, roubar a sua faca e esfaqueá-lo, jogá-lo através da janela - no qual existe uma cutscene. No local onde o carro de Dardan está estacionado - antes da perseguição, é impossível entrar dentro dele, até mesmo jogar um RPG não o afetará de jeito algum. Todo o tráfico de veículos da missão não é aleatório. Nela é possível ver os seguintes carros nas respectivas ruas: Crockett Avenue: um Bobcat, dois Marbelles e dois Vigeros. Mohawk Avenue: dois Mananas, um Marbelle e um Vigero. Bart Street: um Manana, um Marbelle e um Bobcat. Delaware Avenue: um Bus, um Vigero e um Marbelle. Mohanet Avenue: dois Merits, três Yankees e cinco Marbelles. Chicory Street: dois Marbelles, um Merit, um Trashmaster. Mohanet Avenue: um Marbelle e um Pony. Durante a perseguição por Dardan, caso Roman estiver no carro dele e ele te ultrapassar, Roman irá gritar He's got a broken arm, and he's still out-driving you! (Ele tem um braço quebrado e ele dirige melhor do que você!) Durante a luta com Dardan, por baixo de sua jaqueta ele usará uma blusa azul e cinza, porém caso ele seja lançado para fora do local, a cutscene irá mostrar a camisa branca que ele usa em Three's a Crowd. É possível que Dardan continue vivo caso ele se machuque nos muros, corrimãos ou cair da escada (isso irá assegurar que ele continue vivo e você acidentalmente não o mate). Então, Niko irá dizer There's what we owe you Dardan, nothing else (Isto é o que devemos para você Dardan, nada mais). Dardan irá continuar no chão ou levantar-se e sair andando por aí. Não é confirmado se isto muda algo no jogo, pois a fala de Niko refere-se a quase a mesma coisa, embora não tenha a satisfação de Niko em matar Dardan. Niko ficará nervoso caso Dardan seja lançado ao mar, mas é possível matá-lo com a sua faca, no qual ele irá dizer You shouldn't play with sharp objects, Dardan (Você não devia brincar com objetos pontudos, Dardan). Se você abandonar o táxi, Niko e Roman poderão pegar um ônibus, no qual não pode ser utilizado como transporte público - aparentemente o jogador poderia pegar o ônibus no beta. Entretando, o jogo não permite pegar outro tipo de carro, a não ser que seja completamente necessário pegar outro veículo. É possível atropelar e matar Dardan caso você seja rápido o suficiente. É possível que tenham dois táxis nesta missão. Vá até a quadra de basquete com o táxi e depois de surrar os dois bastardos de Dardan, o táxi que você veio terá desaparecido. É possível matar Dardan durante a perseguição. Chegue perto do seu carro e atire o suficiente até que pegue fogo. Dardan ainda irá escapar vivo, mas você pode finalizá-lo como quiser. Existe uma missão com o nome igual em Saints Row 2, porém os seus objetivos são distintos. No GTA IV, você deve dar uma surra em dois albaneses e matar o alvo principal. No SR2, o protagonista entra numa cilada da gangue rival e deve defender o seu amigo e esperar por ajuda. Assim, você deve explodir os veículos que o perseguirem com um RPG. Se você pegar a Crockett Avenue logo no final em vez de perseguir Dardan, o albanês dirigirá muito rapidamente até o seu destino e irá parar de uma forma muito brusca. Se o jogador matar Roman sem atacar Bledar ou Kalem antes da cutscene, os albaneses irão sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido. Outro acontecimento é caso você lutar contra eles não haverá reação, assim como se eles forem mortos, a história não será afetada. Existe uma glitch rara no qual Bledar fica impossível de ser nocauteado, até mesmo utilizado armas. Outra glitch engraçada acontece com Roman, que inexplicávelmente morre enquanto você luta contra os albaneses. Vídeo GTA 4 - Mission -5 - Bleed Out (1080p) Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV